Stupid Short Eevee Stories
by scruffyeevee
Summary: A collection of random oneshots from Stupid Short Eevee Comic.
1. Rick's Letter

A/N: I recommend reading Stupid Short Eevee Comic to understand the context of this! Thank you for reading!

Bolt sighed at his desk. It has been a long day at work, archiving and organizing and updating eevee data, and he was exhausted beyond belief. The jolteon rested his head on the table, thinking of when he could be free of this constant work-sleep cycle that plagues him, when he notices something. A sealed envelope. He remembers suddenly that it was a letter from Rick, his father. The one that Dusk wanted to throw away. He forgot all about it, with everything else going on in his life. Suddenly filled with curiosity, he tentatively picked it up and opened it.  
It was quite a long letter at first glance. Bolt could tell that this must have been hard for Rick to write, seeing all of the things crossed out in messy handwriting. Wondering what the letter could be about, Bolt started reading...

"Hello.

I don't know why I am writing this. I guess it is a letter to my kits. That is… if they even care enough about me to read it.  
It seems like I am just alone in the world. I have family, but, I am too ashamed to talk to one half, and the other half hates me. I deserve it. I am too much of a coward to make amends with them. I now just watch over my "mate", so she won't do any more harm.

…You know. Before Master caught me, I had a life. As all pokemon do, have lives before their trainer catches them, I mean. I suppose you wouldn't understand that, since you were born in captivity. I had a wife, Georgette, and 3 daughters, Sugar, who was a little firecracker, Lavender, Who was a bit quiet, and little Amy, who looked exactly like her mother… We were a happy family… sure, life had its ups and downs, but, we kept pushing on, together.

On the day I got captured, me and Georgette had a fight over something not important… it has been so long that I forgot what it even was about. I stormed out our burrow, to think, and when I calmed down enough, I decided to go collect some of her favorite berries as an apology. That was when I heard them. I still remember the words before the battle started. "Oh! A buneary! Daddy! I want!" "How about you engage it in battle, sweetheart?" "Oh yeah! Sandy! Come

out!"

. . .

I never saw my family again… They must… think I abandoned them, over a stupid fight, no less. An fight about an insignificant thing that didn't even matter.… This made me bitter, more bitter and angry than I could care to admit. Who was this trainer, to come and catch any pokemon they just see in the wild? And why me? Why was the timing so bad? The trainer, Master, was in Eterna forest because her dad bought a zoura for her to capture on her own, so, why didn't she catch it first? Why did it have to be me? … I love Master. With all my heart, but, I just wish that I was never captured. Maybe then my kits would have grown up with better lives….

Maybe they had a better life because I wasn't there.

I am sorry.

I took my anger and bitterness of being forced into this position, away from my family, out on all of you. I was never there for any of you, I avoided all of you and pushed you away with vile words and actions when you got too close. None of you deserved that. I didn't know Harmony was grooming select kits to be her mate. I didn't know that she sent all of you away to suffer because Dusk refused to be hers. I didn't know… I didn't want to know. And, I know that none of you will ever forgive me. But, I am writing this to tell you that I am sorry. I am ashamed of my past actions. I am ashamed that I never was the father, the parental figure, that all of you needed and deserved. In my anger of being torn away from one family, I didn't see that my new one needed me.

And when Harmony told me what she did, that realization hit me like a ton of bricks. If I was there, if I was in your lives, being the father that I was supposed to be, then, I could have done something, or stopped her, but, no. I am a bitter fool turned coward. A coward who after all this time, still can't face his kits and grandkits without breaking down. I am not asking for forgiveness. I know I have not earned it. But… I just want to have the chance to be a father to all of you, to help all of you… Somehow… please…" tears dot the pages, and the writing is smudged

Dried tears stained the pages. The edges dull and crinkled. Bolt reread the letter, twice, then, began to cry himself.

"Bolt?"

Bolt turned around to see Dean, his assistant, looking at him pointedly.

"Why are you crying? You know full well that liquids are not allowed in this room. If you want to cry, do it elsewhere."

"S-sorry" Bolt wiped his eyes, and sniffed loudly. He didn't know these things about Rick, and he felt so sad for him being so alone, it even reminded him of himself a

"Oh Arceus Bolt." The eevee taps his foot and puts his hands on his hips. Impatience clear by his face and voice "If you are having another one of your episodes, please take it outside.  
"C-can.. Can I have tomorrow off?"  
"That is fine. And you can have the rest of today off as well. Just, go compose yourself, and don't get your bodily fluids on the documents.

Bolt nods, gripping the letter, and slowly leaves the room.


	2. The things I do for love

A/N: Just a little thing I wrote. I guess its too big for alt text, oopsies

There was once a scarred eevee, who was released from a prison under one condition.

...

The trainer who chose her only wanted one thing, and threw away those who didn't match his grand plan. but in turn, the eevee became cold and distant. For why get close to anymon when they will only get thrown away?

...

She found her loophole. Her trainer in his coldness saved them all. But at what price?

How many of them died? How many of them became strong? How many of them were released to the wilds to fend for themselves? How many of them were consumed by loneliness?

Ha. Loneliness. What is loneliness? The wanting for someone beside you? The feeling of being empty? Feeling ignored, unaccomplished? Being envious of what others have? Their achievements, their accomplishments, their luck? The wanting of love? Companionship? The wanting of attention, for someone to understand you?

...

The eevee can feel it. The eevee can feel other's loneliness, her trainer's loneliness, their hurt when she dismisses them, their hurt when her trainer abandons them. The loneliness, the pain, the fear, the wanting for love, the craving for understanding.

Loneliness...

...ha

What a worthless emotion.

…

There was but one eevee… from 6 years back. She barely looked at him, but, she knew what he was. What he had. The only one that had it. She could tell, because he was the only one she couldn't feel. Her back turned from him, she didn't even look at him when he called her. "okaasan.…?"

*silence*

"okaasannnn!?" She turned, gazing at him with one eye, a snarl on her face.

"Worthless."

…

She didn't have to feel him. She could see the heartbreak on his face, The hurt.

…

She didn't care. She stood and left him.

Her trainer, angry about Ivs, threw him away with the others

And she never saw him again.


End file.
